


Wicked Game

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Sequel to Strange Love. Steve Rogers is a fugitive and you haven't seen him in a year. You learn the hard way you can't always trust people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated.

** _It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do_ **

The morning sunlight drifts through the large windows as Tony sips his coffee while sorting through emails on the laptop in front of him. The compound has been fairly quiet all morning but the sudden hostility with which his office door is shoved open has his entire body jerk with surprise.

You storm across the room to his desk, a rolled-up magazine clutched in one hand, and he can see the fire in your eyes, and he knows he hasn’t seen you this angry in quiet some time.

“Bad morning?” He quips, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“What the hell is this?” You throw the magazine on the desk in front of him, before folding your arms across your chest.

Tony looks down at the photo staring back at him of you and your date, Korbin Miller, from the last event he hosted. That’s when the picture was from, because Tony knows that’s the dress you were wearing that night. The headline above the picture reads: **_Stark Princess Officially Engaged! Wedding Bells Sooner Rather Than Later?_**

Stark looks up at you with a smirk, “This is nothing…you should see what my tabloid headlines used to read.”

“But I’m not engaged,” frustration is evident in your tone as Tony slides the magazine back across the desk to you.

“Just a little FYI,” Tony begins, “tabloids lie, it’s how they make their money.”

“Yea, but I’m not Kate Middleton or Beyoncé,” you reply, “who cares what’s going on in my personal life? I’m nobody.”

“You’re not nobody,” Tony says with a soft smile, “everybody is somebody to someone, and you happen to be connected to me…I’m kind of a big deal.”

You can’t help but smile at the self-satisfying smirk on Tony’s face from his last comment, “Well, I don’t want to be in the spotlight, that’s your area of expertise.”

*

** _Stark Princess Officially Engaged! Wedding Bells Sooner Rather Than Later?_ **

Even though the headline felt like a punch in the gut, seeing her in the picture brought a smile to his face. It had been a year since he’d saw her last and he knew he missed her, but seeing her face only emphasized just how much.

“Where to Cap?” Sam’s voice brought his attention away from his tablet.

The blue-eyed man glances from his friend in the pilot seat of the quinjet back to the article in his hand before he answers, “Wakanda.”

Sam gives him a nod of understanding as he turns back to the instrument panel in front of him.

“That going to be a problem?” Natasha says pointing to the article on the tablet, having walked up beside Rogers.

The man quickly shuts the screen off, “No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t look sure.”

Steve cuts his eyes at her, “Nat…”

“You’re a fugitive Rogers,” the blonde woman begins, then places her hand on his shoulder as she adds softly, “and she didn’t choose you.”

The man glances back down to the black screen in his hands, “There was no choice.”

*

You’re halfway through your run and Halsey’s voice flows from your Airpods, ‘_We're not lovers, we're just strangers__, with the same damn hunger.’ _The song drowns out everything going on around you in the park this afternoon and you’re focused on the path in front of you, as your mind sorts through the endless list of things you need to do. You’re actually looking forward to your date with Korbin tomorrow, even after the tabloid fiasco earlier in the week. Luckily, he thought the whole situation was hilarious. It had been almost three months, he was funny and attractive, but the two of you were still getting to know each other.

Suddenly, you’re knocked off balance by a fellow runner who’s much taller than you and wearing a dark ball cap. The man doesn’t even slow down or look back to check on you as you stumble a bit, placing your hands on your hips to catch your breath and mumble, “Asshole.”

You’re back at the compound when you feel the left side of your track jacket vibrate and you reach instinctively inside to pull out your phone. The small black flip phone you retrieve from the pocket isn’t yours. Flipping the phone up in curiosity, the screen reads _1 New Txt Msg, _and you click the button to open it.

_ 1108 Bedford Ave, Brooklyn. 10pm. Leave your phone at the compound._

You read the message twice before you type in a response, _Who is this?_

The response comes across quickly, _A friend. _Instantly a lump forms in the back of your throat as realization sinks in, after all, the phone is similar to one you’ve seen before.

*

You slowly make your way into the bar, glancing around at the few patrons lingering about, looking for a familiar face. A few more steps towards the bar and still no sight of the man you’re searching for and you glance back to the door you entered through, before you check your watch _10:01. _Your heart skips a beat as worry sets in, _what it something happened? _You turn back to the bar and that’s when you spot the man at the other end. He’s drinking alone, clad in a black leather jacket with a full dark beard, and longer, brushed back hair. He looks nothing like the man you knew, but when he turns his head slowly, and those blue-eyes land on yours, that’s when you really see him. Your heart drops and you’re paralyzed, because until now, it was just a fantasy, a silly daydream, that Steve would take a risk like this. He gives you a small, almost sad smile, and you take a ragged breath as you manage to find the strength to move.

The walk to the other end of the bar is the longest walk of your life, but you finally manage to sit down on the stool beside him. He slides a fresh beer bottle across the bar to you as he says quietly, “Hi.”

You wrap both hands around the ice-cold bottle, thankful for the chill, because you feel as if it’s a thousand degrees in this bar now, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I had to see you.”

“It’s been a year,” you glance over at him then, a hundred different thoughts running through your mind. 

“And you’ve been busy,” he replies, and you give him a quizzical eyebrow, so he continues, “congratulations on the engagement by the way.”

You roll your eyes dramatically with a huff as you turn back to the beer bottle in front of you, turning it up for a few moments, seeking the comfort of liquid courage. Once you pull the bottle away, you cut your eyes back to him, “I can’t believe the risk you’re taking, because you think I’m engaged. I’m not by the way, but if I were, what then…you think you could just show up and change things?”

Steve hesitates as he glances from her back to the beer in his hands as he idly picks at the label on the bottle, his voice barely audible, “We should go.”

“What?”

“You were followed here,” Steve responds quietly, “two men came in after you, they’ve been at the table near the entrance. I’ll go out the back and you wait five minutes, then go back out the front, meet me behind the building.”

Your body stiffens as you give a nod to him, then you casually take another sip of your beer as he stands up and leaves, allowing you to glance in the direction of the entrance. The two men he was talking about are there, trying to fit in, but sadly sticking out.

Once the five minutes have passed, you toss some cash on the bar and you make your way out the front door and down the sidewalk. As you start to turn the corner of the building you hear one of the men call out, “Hey Miss.” You take off in a run down the length of the brick wall, the two men chasing after you, yelling for you stop. Once you reach the back of the building you duck behind a large dumpster, waiting for the men to catch up. You hear their footsteps getting closer, then Steve rushes from the shadows and you make your move, landing a hard right hook to the man’s face closest to you. He stumbles back a couple steps as Steve easily knocks out the man he attacked, then finishes off your guy.

“I had him,” you say in annoyance as Steve rummages through the guy’s jacket, looking for his identification.

“They’re JSOC,” Steve states, tossing the ID back onto the man’s chest.

“Shit,” you exclaim as he grabs your hand, jerking you behind him.

“Come on,” he says, “we have to go.”

At the end of the alley Steve climbs onto a black motorcycle and looks up at you expectantly, waiting for you to join him. Your breathing is erratic from the adrenaline flowing through you and you can’t believe you are here again, two roads and one choice to make. You straddle the bike behind him and hesitantly wrap your arms around his waist. Flying down the streets of Brooklyn on a motorcycle clinging to the fugitive Steve Rogers is a much more salacious tabloid headline and you can’t help but feel a tinge of guilt as Tony crosses your mind.

*

“I knew the risks,” Steve states from the pilot seat of the quinjet as you pace back and forth behind him in frustration.

“But why me?” You question out loud, more to yourself, than to him. “How would they know to follow me…to know that you would meet me?”

Rogers glances back to watch you as you run through the different scenarios aloud.

“No one knew about us though,” you say, “except Bucky. If they wanted to use me to get to you, why not do it sooner?”

“Opportunity,” Steve finally comments, “the article, that was the bait.”

“What?”

“You said you’re not engaged, right?” He looks back over his shoulder at you expectantly, “Why publish the article then?”

You stop pacing as the pieces start to fall into place and you clutch the seat next to him, slowly lowering yourself into it as you repeat Tony’s words, “Because I’m somebody to someone.” Steve glances over to you and he can see the mix of fear and anger on your face as you continue, “Tony…Tony knew about us.”


	2. Chapter 2

** _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._ **

After several quiet moments of silence, and the idea of you and Steve processing the idea of Tony planning the set up, you let out a huff of frustration.

Steve glances over at you from the pilot seat, “I don’t think Tony would…”

“Stop.” You cut him off sharply as you stand up and look at him sternly, “Don’t…. just don’t.”

Rogers places the quinjet in auto pilot as you storm off to the back of the plane. Once he’s able, he follows behind you.

“Tony cares about you,” Steve begins, watching as you chew the inside of your bottom lip.

“You don’t have to defend him,” you reply, the fear transforming into anger the more you replay Tony’s words in your mind.  _ You’re somebody to someone. _

“I’m not,” Steve responds, as you sit down. “I know Tony though, and I don’t think he’d do this, especially to you,” Rogers kneels on the floor of the quinjet in front of you.

“People change,” you state, glancing down at Steve, taking in his new appearance. You’ve heard the rumors, seen the news articles, “I mean…you did.”

The words shake him visibly and he clenches his jaw as you continue, “I don’t even recognize you…this Nomad? What would that scrawny kid from Brooklyn say if he could see you now?”

Steve glances down and you can see the small wave of shame which washes over his features. You reach forward gingerly and push back the stray strands of hair which have fallen onto his forehead. 

“Everyone changes,” you say softly, “we all do.”

He glances up then as your thumb brushes the side of his cheek. His eyes meet yours as your fingers trail down along the side of his jawline, his beard is soft, which is a contrast to the hardened appearance it gives him. Steve lightly places a hand on your knee, the heat from his palm, causing a mix of emotions within you.

“You haven’t,” he says, his eyes reminiscent of the past, and you quickly pull your hand away.

“I’m seeing someone,” the words fall out of your mouth before you have time to stop yourself.

Rogers reels away from you, his hand falling from your knee, “Oh.” He climbs to his feet, the look of betrayal on his face rips at your heart. He moves to sit across from you, the interior of the quinjet suddenly closing in around you as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He doesn’t look up as he questions, “The guy in the photo?”

You drop your head, but give no response. The silence is deafening, and you finally look up to watch him wring his hands together in frustration. You wait a beat before asking, “Why? Why did you come?”

“I didn’t know if you’d come to the bar or not. If you didn’t, I knew what that meant…but I had to know…”

“An entire year Steve…and nothing,” you look at him with confusion, “what was I supposed to do?”

“I figured you hated me after what happened with Tony.”

“I thought I would too,” you reply quietly, “guess we were both wrong.”

He holds your gaze for a beat before he asks, “Is it serious? The guy?”

“Steve…” it’s a warning, because he might not like your answer, “please.”

Rogers looks away from you as he mutters, “I see.”

“Where are we going?” You change the subject, the anger on his face unnerving you.

“Wakanda.”

You hadn't planned for an impromptu trip out of the country with a well-known fugitive, so there are a few things you hadn't taken care of before leaving. “Can I borrow your tablet? I should email Tony, let him know I’m on a case, and that I've lost my phone for the time being. Even if he is in on it, I don't want him to know I've figured it out.”

Steve gives a quick nod as he stands up and walks back over to the pilot seat, pulling the device from the cubby he has it stored in before he hands it over to you, “I still don't think it was him.”

“No one else knew, unless you told someone,” you give him an accusing glare.

“I didn't.”

*

“Are you sure?” You question the man next to you as you look out upon nothing but trees as far as you can see.

“I’m sure,” Steve smirks, “you know, there was a time when you trusted me.”

You cut your eyes over to him for a moment before looking back out on the terrain in front of you, “I never stopped.”

Suddenly the wilderness vanishes as the quinjet crosses an invisible barrier and your mouth falls open at the sprawling city beneath you which magically appears from nowhere. Words escape you as you say quietly in awe, “This is…”

Steve glances over at you, smiling at the bewildered expression on your face, “Yea, it is.”

*

T'Challa, Sam, and Natasha meet the quinjet as it lands, they look surprised to see you step off.

“I see you brought another guest,” T'Challa says to Steve as he gives you a nod of acknowledgement, “Princess.”

“Oh, I’m not really…” you begin to correct him, but Steve interrupts you.

“We didn’t have much of a choice,” he states, “I hope I’m not overstepping.”

“If you trust her,” the King replies, “she is welcome here.”

“Thank you,” you say with a small smile to the man, before looking over at Nat. “Hey you.”

Her short blonde hair is a drastic change, but it suits her, and she smiles warmly before wrapping her arms around you in a quick embrace, “Hey yourself.”

“I feel like I missed something,” Sam says, narrowing his eyes at you and then Steve.

You smile at him brightly, “Nothing, but I could use some coffee.”

“Come on girl,” Wilson drapes his arm across your shoulders to lead you away, “that I can handle.”

Once you're out of earshot Nat cuts her eyes over at Rogers, “I thought you said it wasn't going to be a problem?”

“It wasn't,” he begins sheepishly, “then JSOC showed up.”

“Dammit Rogers.”

*

“Untraceable,” Princess Shuri says with a self-assured smirk as she passes you the smartphone.

“Thank you,” you reply. It didn't take you long to find your way into Shuri's lab, having told Sam you needed to get your hands on a cell phone. The Princess’s domain was remarkable, you wished Tony could see it. The thought of him still makes your stomach turn a little, knowing the elaborate scheme he conceived to try and catch Steve.

“Hey,” Shuri calls out to someone else, “what do you think you are doing in my lab?”

You turn and see a familiar face slowly making his way over to the two of you.

“I was hoping to see an old friend,” Bucky gives a small smile, his face full of remorse. It’s obvious he’s unsure of how you'll react to seeing him. The metal arm Hydra had equipped him with is gone and he looks different than the last time you saw him, healthier.

“Hey Buck,” you say warmly, turning to walk towards him. What happened with him and Tony, that had nothing to do with you, and unlike Tony, you could differentiate between Bucky Barnes the person, and the Hydra brain-washed Winter Soldier. The man standing before you is a friend, and you quickly lean up to wrap your arms around his neck, feeling him relax as he wraps his one good arm around your waist.

“Good to see you,” Barnes states.

“You look better,” you comment as you pull away from the embrace.

“You're welcome,” Shuri states, “apparently broken white boys are my specialty.”

Barnes gives her an unimpressed look before turning his attention back to you, “So Steve…”

“Did something stupid,” you remark, folding your arms across your chest.

“He misses you.”

You hesitate before saying, “I’m with someone else now, I’ve…moved on.”

Bucky looks surprised by your statement as you slide the cellphone Shuri gave you into the back pocket of your jeans.

“Then why are you here?” Shuri questions, raising a curious eyebrow at you.

*

Shuri gives you access to a private office so up can make a phone call, but first you shoot a text message over to Tony’s phone.  _ Here’s my new cell. I’ll be back in a few days. Call if you need anything. _

You place the cell phone to your ear after dialing the number, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

“Hello.”

“Hey Kor,” you say, “it’s me. I broke my other cell”

“Oh, hey babe,” the man responds, his tone changing upon hearing your voice, “you broke your phone?”

“Yea, dropped it…shattered. I’m calling to let you know I’m out of town, I had a case come up, so I need to postpone dinner.”

“Oh…okay…sure. Big case or a little one?”

“Just a little vamp situation.”

“Sounds right up your alley. Promise me you'll be careful.”

“Always.”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“Call me later.”

“I will.”

You end the call and turn to see Steve standing at the doorway to the small office. It’s obvious he was listening in on the phone call. He doesn’t mention it, instead he says the reason for his presence, “I want to show you something.”

You follow him out of the office and back out to the elevator which brought you down to the lab. The two of you stand in silence as it lifts level after level until it comes to a stop and you step out onto the rocky ledge of the cave entrance. The sky is illuminated in streaks of bright reds, oranges, and yellows as the sun sinks directly in front of you. 

“Wow,” you whisper as Steve sits down, then pats the ground beside him, indicating for you to sit as well, and you slowly lower yourself down beside him.

“I thought you'd like it,” he comments.

You take in the beauty of the sunset; the calming sensation it brings you and you glance over at the man beside you. This man, who was once much more than  _ just a friend,  _ who looks like a stranger now, albeit a ruggedly handsome stranger. His eyes meet yours and they’re the reminder you need, that he is not a stranger, he knows you more intimately than anyone has in a long time. Looking back on it, you feel as if you took your time together for granted, not just with Steve, but the whole team, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Bucky included. Everything fell apart, but the world kept spinning, like a sick cosmic joke.

You lean your head against his shoulder as you take his hand in yours, “Can we stay here, just like this?”

“For as long as you want,” his voice is soft as he lays his head against yours.

The two of you sit there in silence as the sun slowly sinks behind the mountains and watch as stars illuminate the night sky. Your fingers still entwined with his, you finally say quietly, “We should probably go.”

As you stand up, the notification sound from your back pocket indicates you have a new text message and you pull the phone out to look at it, expecting it to be Tony. Korbin's name appears on the screen and under it the one phrase you hadn’t expected:  _ I love you.  _

Steve reads the message on the screen and instinctively knows who Korbin is. He shifts uncomfortably as you turn the screen off, placing the phone back in your pocket, and he notes you didn’t respond to the message.

“Do you?” Steve asks quietly and you glance up at him. “Love him?”

You hesitate, fighting back the surge of emotions rushing over you as you look at the man in front of you, “I…I can’t.”

His eyes search yours curiously as you try to find the words, “I…I never stopped with you.”

It’s as if a wall has been lifted between the two of you and Steve steps closer, cupping the left side of your face with his hand. You lean into his touch, closing your eyes as he leans closer, his breath hot on your face, “Me too.”

His lips are rough against yours and as his tongue slips into your mouth, the ache at your core reminds you just how much you've missed his touch, longed to feel him inside you again. You'd be lying if you said it wasn't his face you pictured between your thighs late at night when you were home alone, having to rely on your own touch for a release. This isn’t a memory though, not a dream, as his fingers dig into your hip, pulling you closer to him. Your hand snakes its way around his neck, feeling the length of hair there as your mouths fall back in sync.

Someone clears their throat, interrupting the moment and the two of you pull apart, quickly turning to look at the person standing further inside the cave, near the lift. Sam doesn’t try to hide the smirk on his face, “So, this is what I missed.”

Steve pushes his hair back from his face with his hand, slightly annoyed with Wilson’s timing, “What it is Sam?”

“Oh…if you two are done sucking face,” the man points over his shoulder to the elevator nonchalantly, “King Cat said dinner’s ready.”

*

Back in New York, Tony rushes into your room, frantically searching under your pillow, then in the nightstand beside your bed. He turns to see the jewelry box you keep on the dresser and he crosses the room in two strides, jerking the box open. Inside is your cell phone and he quickly dismantles the back, removing the battery.

“Secretary Ross is on the line,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice announces and the glasses Tony’s wearing illuminate showing the call.

“Put him through,” Tony states.

“Where is she Stark?” Ross’ voice comes through angrily.

“Where’s who?”

“Don’t play games with me,” the man on the other end of the line says, “she met him last night at a bar in Brooklyn. I can have her arrested for aiding and abetting, I don’t want to, but I will. If you know where she is, tell me, and I’ll protect her as much as I can, you have my word.”

“I’m sorry,” Stark remarks sarcastically, “is that supposed to mean something? I don’t know where she is, but if I hear from her, I’ll let you know.” He reaches up to touch the side of his glasses, ending the call.

“Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice states, knowing he’s received an email and a text message from you, “I haven’t been able to get a location on her.”

“I didn’t think you would,” Stark replies.

“Would you tell Secretary Ross if you did?” She questions.

“What do you think?”

“I think there are very few people you trust sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies, “and the fact that Ross is hunting people you  _ do  _ trust, makes it a difficult situation, but one thing is certain, you don’t trust Ross.”


	3. Chapter 3

** _And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._ **

**2 months earlier**

You sit across from the man with short dark hair, his green eyes watching you closely as you move the chicken around on your plate with your fork.

“What was his name?” Korbin questions softly.

“Huh?” He catches you off-guard and you look across the table curiously.

“The guy before me?” He continues, “I know that’s where your mind goes sometimes, you get this far-off look in your eyes.”

“Oh…” you begin sheepishly, “no, I just…”

“It’s okay,” Korbin says genuinely, “I understand, I lost someone too. Sometimes it sneaks up on me when I least expect it, that overwhelming sadness, but I guess grief is the price we sometimes have to pay for love.”

The corners of your lips turn up in a soft smile, “And it’s worth it. His name was Grant, he was a hunter like me…I lost him during a fight.”

Lying about Steve was for his own safety, but it felt nice to talk about him out loud. 

*

“Who’s the guy?” Tony questions you the next morning as you sit down across the desk from him.

“A cop,” you reply with a smirk, “he arrested me while I was working a case. I didn’t have much time, so I thought I could either tell him the truth about what I was doing or sit in a jail cell. I told him the truth and he believed, even helped me take down the ghost I was dealing with.”

Stark glances over at you and he reciprocates the smile on your face, “It’s good to see you smile.”

You stand up quickly with a shake of your head, “Well, enough of that. I’m going to go now, I have things to do, assets to check in on.”

“You know,” Stark begins, “when I assigned you as his handler, that was supposed to mean, watching him without his knowing, not taking Parker for ice cream.”

“My way is more fun,” you remark pointedly, “your way is creepy.”

**Present day**

Steve watches helplessly as the events play out in slow motion. A JSOC team of six agents with their guns drawn surround you, Natasha, and Sam. The leader of the squad lands a punch to Rogers’ face and you take a step forward instinctively, yelling for them to stop. One of the agents fires two quick rounds into your chest and Steve watches you crumple to the ground, Natasha falls to her knees beside you, horror washing over her features. He tries to yell, but no sound comes out as Romanoff pulls your lifeless body to her.

“Are you happy now Cap?” Tony’s voice states from beside him, and Rogers looks up to see him standing there. “She chose you and see what happened.”

Steve awakens from the nightmare with a jolt, sweat-covered and heart-racing from a dream that felt all too real for him. A small, gentle hand brushes his shoulder and he glances over at you, as you sit up, sleepily rubbing the back of your neck, “You okay?”

The phone Shuri gave you begins to ring from the nightstand and the two of you look at it with dread, knowing there are only two people who could be calling. You reach for it carefully and pick it up to see Tony’s name on the screen.

“Hello,” you say after a beat, placing the phone up to your ear.

“Look,” Tony’s voice low as he speaks, “I know you’re with him and I need you to put me on speakerphone.”

You pull the phone down and do as he asks, glancing up at Steve as Stark continues, “I don’t know what’s happening, or how this came about. I don’t know where you are and I don’t want to know, but you’re on Ross’ radar now. You should come home, so I can help you.”

You don’t respond as you glance from the phone in your hand, back up to the man beside you. Tony’s next words are laced with sadness, “or you can stay. I know Steve will protect you.”

“Tony,” your voice cracks.

“You need to make a decision and you need to make it soon,” he says quickly through the phone, “Ross’ banging at the front door and he’s not going to let up…call me later with your answer.”

Stark ends the call and you drop the phone on the bed in front of you, running your hands over your face in frustration. After a moment you look up at Steve, who’s watching you with a small smile, “What?”

“I told you Tony wasn’t in on it,” he says, and you shove him back into the mattress forcefully.

You fall back against the pillow beside him, staring up into the darkness of the vaulted ceiling, “What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

You turn your head to look at him, “I want to stay.”

Steve takes a deep breath at your words before he turns his head to meet your gaze, “I want that too…that’s why you  _ have _ to go back.”

“What?” You furrow your brow, “but…”

“Tony needs you,” he says, reaching over to cup the side of your face, “and I can’t have you in this life.”

You roll into him quickly, pressing your lips against his in desperation as a tear slips from the corner of your eye and his hands make their way up your back, pulling you tighter against his chest. This is good-bye and as much as your heart is breaking, you want to remember every moment, every sound, every touch. The click of his teeth against yours, because his mouth is so hard and frantic. The way his tongue feels on your slit and how his beard tickles the inside of your thigh. The way he drinks from you like you’re his life force and how it feels when he finally slips inside you, slowly filling you, as he kisses your mouth tenderly. The sensual way you lick and suck at the remnants of your juices in his beard, while you feel the muscles in his arms ripple beneath your hands with every thrust of his hips. The way his lips curl up in a smile as you nip at his bottom lip with your teeth and how even in the darkness, his eyes are bright and full of desire. The small, almost animalistic noises that start in his chest and barely escape his lips. The way his fingers dig into your skin feverishly and how your bodies tremble against each other as you both come.

*

Tony walks back into your room at the compound, glancing around for what he’s not sure, a clue of some sort. He takes a seat at your desk, picking up a pen, he taps it against the wooden top in frustration. The ultimatum he gave you earlier weighing on his mind, the fear that you won’t return slowly creeps into his mind and he uses his hand to sling everything on top of the desk to the floor angrily. Among the papers and notebooks, he catches a glimpse of something familiar and picks the tabloid up from the floor.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he says to his virtual assistant, “trace this article, find out its source.”

“Will do boss,” she responds as Stark stares at the picture of you and Korbin. The headline which had bothered you so much:  ** _Stark Princess Officially Engaged! Wedding Bells Sooner Rather Than Later?_ **

*

T’Challa and Okoye offer to escort you back to the compound.

“Take care of Tony,” Nat says quietly, wrapping her arms around you. You nod your understanding, the lump in your throat growing larger.

Sam gives you a quick hug before stepping aside so Bucky can pull you into his side. You quickly swipe the tear away from your cheek as you look up at Barnes and then Wilson, “Watch out for him.”

“Always,” Bucky kisses your temple lightly, as Sam gives you a genuine smile and adds, “You got it.”

Steve takes your hand in his before leading you onto the jet. Once you stop, you turn to him, taking his other hand in yours and you look up at him, trying to hold back the emotions threatening to spill over, “Steve…I…”

“I know…me too,” he replies with a soft smile.

“How is it we end up in these…” your voice trails off, trying to find the words.

“Impossible situations.”

“Our specialty,” you smirk to him.

He ducks down to press his lips to yours gently as he squeezes your hands within his.

“I’ll miss you,” you say quietly as he pulls away, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’ll miss you more,” Steve responds, and you lean up to press your lips to his once more, before you pull your hands from his and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face into his chest. He clings to you tightly for a few moments then he kisses the top of your head, before he releases you and turns to exit the jet.

You give a final wave to your friends as the hatch closes and you wipe away the tears that slip down your cheek.

*

Once back at the compound, Tony meets you in the kitchen, his tone agitated, “What were you thinking?”

“Please, don’t start Tony,” you drop your shoulders, pleading with him.

“Your little monster hunts,” he begins, “the occasional arrest. I can get you out of those situations. Running around with a wanted fugitive,  _ that’s  _ crossing the line. I can’t protect you if we’re not on the same page.”

“I’m sorry,” you say quietly, not having the strength to be defiant right now.

“Now,” his tone changes, “I have something for you.”

You curiously follow him to the elevator and down to one of the interrogation levels of the compound. He opens a door and you walk inside, finding Korbin handcuffed to a table.

“What’s going on?” You question Stark, glancing from the man in the room back over to Tony as he closes the door behind him.

“Tell her,” Tony orders the dark-haired man as he tosses the tabloid onto the table.

“Tell me what?” Your heart starts to race as you look at the article then up at Korbin who gives you a sympathetic glance.

“He’s not a cop,” Stark states, folding his arms across his chest, his voice raising an octave, “Tell her who you work for. Go ahead…tell her everything!”

The man takes a deep breath before he begins, “I work for Thaddeus Ross. He sent me in undercover to find out if Stark was secretly in contact with Steve Rogers.”

Bile rises in your throat as you glance over at Tony, balling your hands into fists, as Korbin continues, “You were the easier mark, you were grieving, and needed someone to connect with. It didn’t take long for me to figure out you were closer to Rogers than Stark was. You call his name out in your sleep sometimes.”

You clench your jaw as realization sinks in that Steve was right, Tony hadn’t set him up. It had been you all along and you didn’t even know it. Your tone is callous, “You son of a bitch.”

“It was a long shot,” Korbin states, looking at the tabloid article, “but it worked, he showed up, and you went running to him, just like a lovesick puppy.”

You lunge for him, landing a hard right hook to his face. Tony pulls you off of him after the third time you slam your fist into his face. You try to swing at him again, but Stark practically carries you out of the room.

“I can’t let you kill him,” he states once he has you outside, “even if I want to.”

You huff angrily before turning back to Tony, “I thought it was you. I thought you set me up.”

Stark thinks about your words for a moment, “I get that, but I would  _ never _ do that to you.”

“I know,” the tears fall, and you lean into his chest, “I’m so sorry.”

He wraps his arms around you comfortingly, “It’s okay…it’ll be okay.”

*

Stark enters the interrogation room a little bit later, a menacing glare on his face as he circles the table to stand close to Korbin before he begins, “I’m going to have you escorted back to Ross.”

“How nice of you,” the man remarks sarcastically.

Tony leans down close, his mouth inches from his ear, “If you ever come near her again…I’ll kill you.”

“Is that a threat Mr. Stark?” Korbin challenges, raising an eyebrow.

The dark-eyed man stands back up straight, adjusting his jacket as the side of his mouth curls up in a half-smirk, “That’s a fucking promise.”


End file.
